


Lace and Satin

by whatsup_buttercup



Series: Showtime [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cameras, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Sappy and then they fuck, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup_buttercup/pseuds/whatsup_buttercup
Summary: “I won gold.” Viktor says, smile in his voice. “Whatever does that mean, Yuuri?”Yuuri looks down.  “Are you sure you don’t want something better?”“There’s nothing better.” Viktor insists. “Nothing.”





	Lace and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely and talented betas, Linisy and Limix <3\. Remaining mistakes are entirely my own.

Last night was incredible. If Viktor thinks about it too much right now he’ll be too distracted to order breakfast. That will delay their whole day, which won’t do. Viktor loves being spontaneous but today he and Yuuri have plans. Quite lovely plans.

 Room service it is!

 Yuuri doesn’t wake as he calls an order in on the phone. Concierge promises it’ll be brought up in half an hour, so that’s how long Viktor has to get Yuuri awake and into a state to receive coffee. He’s tragically not a morning person and the coffee habit he’d picked up in the States is the only cure on a rest day.

 Viktor kisses Yuuri’s forehead, then his nose, then he pulls the white down comforter all the way off of him in a smooth move. He is a little cruel, with purpose. Yuuri makes a displeased sound immediately and curls up as the chill air hits his skin. He opens his pretty brown eyes and, a little grumpy, reaches for Viktor instead of the blanket.

  _Yes._ Viktor holds open his arms and Yuuri scoots forward to meet them, snuggling into the warmth.

 “Yuuuuri,” he says, right into his ear, soft, fond, drawing out the  _u_.

 Yuuri huffs at him and tries to go back to sleep.

 “Yuuri,” Viktor says again, kissing the soft spot behind his ear and drawing out a shiver. “Up, up! We’ve got plans today.”

 They’re both naked and the room is chilly, body-to-body or not. “Later. Pull the blanket back up.”

 Yuuri hadn’t wanted to take the collar off last night. Viktor traces it with a finger, feeling the soft, supple leather against Yuuri’s pale neck. At this rate, he really will get distracted.

 “Breakfast will be here soon,” Viktor says, patting down tufts of black hair that stick up every which way. They’d gone to sleep with wet hair the night before and his must be in a similar state.  

 Viktor untangles himself with difficulty and puts on pajama pants, smiling as Yuuri groggily does the same. Viktor brushes his teeth, shaves, and wets his messy bedhead down again, brushing until it falls in a smooth waterfall over his face.

 Yuuri’s tapping at his phone, clearing out social media notifications and tending to the dog-collecting phone game he’d recently downloaded. His glasses sit low on his nose as he swipes at the screen; he wants to collect each kind of poodle, even the rare gold one, to consider the game “won.”

 Room service comes and goes, dropping off a tray laden with fruit, tea, and coffee. It’s still the middle of a competitive season for both of them; there are, sadly, no pastries for Yuuri to light up about.

The attendant must have clearly seen Yuuri’s collar when he set the tray on their little hotel table.

 Viktor pours Yuuri a cup of coffee and, sip by sip, he comes awake

 “Last night was a little intense,” Viktor starts.It's surprisingly tough to communicate with words, especially when they express themselves so well through movement and feeling, on ice and off. “How are you feeling?”

 “Good,” Yuuri says, relaxed, smiling. He has the sweetest blush, made all the more incredible by its contrast with the night before. Eros and agape. “Wonderful.”

 Viktor trails a finger across Yuuri’s chest, near his still-red nipples but not touching directly. The clamps didn’t break the skin, thank goodness, but they still look so sore. “Still hurts?”

 “Mmmmm,” Yuuri agrees. He reaches out to hold Viktor’s hand against his chest. “I really liked it. Thank you.”

Viktor doesn’t like pain play but he has to admit that the nipple clamps had made an exquisite addition to last night’s performance, hanging golden and heavy on his chest. Yuuri clearly enjoyed them. The pace had been frantic, all-consuming; all Yuuri’s speed.

Today, though. “I won gold.” Viktor says, smile in his voice. “Whatever does that mean, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looks down.  “Are you sure you don’t want something better?” 

“There’s nothing better.” Viktor insists. “Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

With a woolen scarf around his neck and a brand-new Burberry jacket over his shoulders, Yuuri looks sweet and warm and kissable as they walk the streets downtown. Each stranger they pass is none the wiser about the collar, skin-warm and hidden from view. Viktor rests his hand in the small of Yuuri’s back.

 “So,” Yuuri says, “what’s next? Don’t you want anything, Viktor?”

 They’re carrying five shopping bags between them; all clothes for Yuuri in tasteful blues, grays, and greens. There’s a suit on the way too, being custom made from today’s measurements. Viktor had picked out several appropriately-matching ties.

 “This is what I want.” It’s true!

 Viktor leads them to their next stop.

  _Silk Kisses_ , says the sign above the door in looping script. The mannequin in the window has her hip tilted to the side, confidently posed in strings and lace but not much else.

 “Oh,” Yuuri says, cheeks and ears pink. This is the same man who put on such a show the night before, a lovely dichotomy that’s hard to understand but beautiful, always. Confident, shy, bold, anxious Yuuri. Charming.

 “Today is my day,” Viktor says, pulling Yuuri through the shop’s entrance door. “And I want to spend it taking care of you and buying you things.”

A little bell signals their entrance. The shop is small, the merchandise exclusive. Rather than racks of clothing, there are just a few suggestively-posed mannequins in the intimate lighting. A saleswoman in a miniskirt and heels makes her way over, customer-service smile at full beam.

 “What can I help you gentlemen with today?” Her nails are hot pink and perfect.

 “What do you have in black?” Viktor beams back.

 

* * *

 After a light lunch, they head back to their hotel carrying an appropriate amount of packages. All of Yuuri’s clothes were so cheap when they met. Viktor’s filling his wardrobe with deserving clothing, piece by piece.

“I don’t think I have ever had so many clothes.” Yuuri’s energy is flagging a bit, shoulders drooping. Shopping always tires him out, an incredible feat considering his stamina. 

“Mmmm,” Viktor says. Now that they’re alone, the next lovely part of their day can start. “Tired, love? Why don’t you lie down on the bed and let me take care of you?”

Yuuri shivers; he usually does, when Viktor pitches his voice that low. “How do you want me?”

Viktor puts a finger to his bottom lip, grinning. “Take off everything but the collar.”

Yuuri’s pretty hands unwrap the scarf from his neck, putting the black leather on display. Each glove is pulled off, then the coat, button by button. Viktor takes each discarded piece and drops it in a little pile over the room’s sole chair. His eyes take in each inch of Yuuri’s skin as it’s revealed: the sweet curve of his neck, the powerful musculature of his thighs, and the delicious swell of his ass.

Yuuri lays back on the bed, knees up, legs slightly spread, in full, beautiful glory.

“Yesterday,” Viktor starts, “you set the pace. And it was perfect, Beautiful, it really was. But today’s my day, and you know my pace.”

 Yuuri’s cock is already starting to swell, just from this. “Yes.”

 “First, I’m going to give you a massage.” He leans down over Yuuri on the bed and playfully pinches the meat of Yuuri’s ass. “Then, when you’re all loose for me, I’m going to dress you up in the pretty black lace we bought today.”

 The words always get to him. Yuuri’s breathing a little harder, eyes shut.

 “Then,” this is one of the best parts, really, “I’m going to take some pictures.”

 Yuuri’s cock visibly twitches. They’ve talked about this, set boundaries, and now it’s time for action.

 “Do you know what I’m going to take pictures of, Beautiful?”

 “I hope it’s your cock in my ass,” Yuuri chokes out. The words go straight to Viktor’s dick; filth from Yuuri’s mouth is so hot.

 “Mmmm, later.”

 Yuuri whines. Viktor fights the urge to touch him again. It’s much too early for that.

 “First I’m going to get pictures of that pretty new cock ring on you,  then a few more with a vibrator inside you. I’ll be so slow and gentle, Beautiful. I want to record you all wet and begging for it.”

 “Yes,” Yuuri says, brown eyes bright. “Yes, please.”

 “Then,” Viktor continues, delighted, “you can suck my cock. I love the way your mouth stretches when you’re taking it all in. You’re the best at it, Yuuri. It’ll feel so good to have these photos to look at when we’re apart.”

 Yuuri is intoxicating and beautiful and beloved, but he doubts, he doubts. Praise hits him like a drug and Viktor is more than happy to provide the truth.

 Viktor leans over to whisper against Yuuri’s ear, still not touching. “Then I’ll fuck you, Beautiful. I’ll get so many pictures of you taking my cock, nice and slow. I’ll come inside you.”

 Yuuri groans.  He’s fully hard, just from these words. “Viktor.”

 “I know, darling. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He kisses Yuuri’s cheek, a soft, affectionate peck. “We’ll see how you’re feeling after that, Yuuri. Is that okay?”

 “Yes,” Yuuri says. “I want you. I love you.”

 “I love you too.” Viktor leans in for a real kiss, slow and thorough. Yuuri runs his fingers through the soft hair at the base of Viktor’s neck and kisses back passionately, trying to quicken their tempo. But not today.

 When they pull apart, Yuuri’s soft lips are wet and red. Beautiful, beautiful.

 “On your stomach, eyes closed.” Viktor commands. Yuuri turns over with some difficulty, having to tilt his hips a bit to accommodate his erection against the sheets, and sets his glasses on the nightstand. Golden sunlight still streams in from the windows, bathing Yuuri’s skin. It’s his day, so Viktor takes time to appreciate the sight.

 Viktor turns up the hotel thermostat. It’s warm enough in the room, but he wants to ensure Yuuri’s comfort. Then he gathers a few choice items from their toy bag, including lube and massage oil, and sets them on the comforter. All that’s left to get is the gift-wrapped lingerie box and his phone, fully-charged and with free space to spare.

 The massage oil is a little cold when Viktor pours a small amount onto his palm. He rubs it between his hands, letting his skin warm it and breathing in its sweet vanilla scent. Masculine and feminine, warm and undeniable; he’d chosen the oil’s aroma with Yuuri in mind.

 Yuuri’s back moves with each slow breath. His shoulders and hips are narrow, making the powerful muscles in his ass and thighs all the more prominent. Viktor takes it all in as he runs his hands along soft, soft skin, spreading the oil.

 “Are you cold, Yuuri?”

It takes a moment for the response, his lover is so relaxed. “I’m good.”

Viktor smiles at the blissed-out tone. “Wonderful.”

He starts with Yuuri’s left hand, gently pulling the tension from each finger in turn, pressing hard into the muscles in his palm and wrist. He’s been given enough massages in his career that he’d taken an interest in the techniques; once he became a coach he looked into it further, to better help his tense Yuuri. Physical affection has always come easier to Viktor.

Viktor works up his arm, slow and methodical, pressing the strain out of each section he touches. When he gets up to a particularly tight spot in Yuuri’s shoulder and presses  _just so_ with his thumb, Yuuri moans into the pillow.

His hands work down Yuuri’s back next, careful to focus on spots he knows Yuuri gets tight. Yuuri has a need to push and push and push, at the expense of himself. Viktor wants to ease everything as best he can, with the strength in his hands and the newfound strength in his heart.

It’s Yuuri’s right hand next, the same pattern repeated with the addition of a kiss to his ring. Up the arm, onto the shoulder, a kiss to the nape of his neck. Yuuri might as well be asleep, he’s so relaxed.

Then it’s each of Yuuri’s beautiful feet, touch careful around the bruises and cuts from skating. Yuuri has delicate toes that curl up when Viktor presses his thumbs into the arch of each foot. The journey up each leg is all hard muscle, the strength behind each enchanting step and jump on the ice.

“I left the best for last,” Viktor says, cupping the sweet swell of Yuuri’s asscheeks.

“Viktor. I should-” His speech is so slow, each word an effort. Viktor takes that as the compliment it is. “I should be doing this for you.”

“It’s my day, love. Believe me, this is what I want to do.” He uses his elbow to press in deep and rub down to each thigh. Yuuri groans at the pressure and relaxes further as the thick muscles are manipulated. Yuuri’s ass is truly a national treasure.

Viktor leans back and appreciates the sight of his lover, reduced to a warm puddle of a person. It’s incredibly arousing, Yuuri’s beautiful figure spread out before him, happy and submissively pliant. There’s no resistance when Viktor spreads his cheeks apart to reveal the pucker of his entrance.

“Yuuri.” He keeps his voice soft. “Would you like to take a nap? We don’t have to do this now.”

Yuuri reaches out and grips Viktor’s wrist firmly. “Don’t stop.”

“All right, Beautiful.” The lingerie box is tied up prettily with a fat satin ribbon, which Viktor gently pulls apart. “Stand up and let me see all of you.”

Yuuri’s gaze is hot, meeting Viktor’s eyes as he pulls himself together and stands.

The outfit they purchased from the very amused shopkeeper is about $900 worth of lace and satin, all deep black.

First the bra, as much of it as there is. Viktor guides Yuuri’s arms into the straps and does the hook and eye clasp at the back. Yuuri doesn’t have breasts, of course, but he does have very nice pectorals and lovely nipples, which are framed in lace by the top’s convenient holes. A tiny bow rests in the center, with a golden drop charm hanging down. Yuuri’s nipples are still red and bruised from the night before and the structure of the bra draws the eyes right to them.

Next he guides Yuuri into the silk panties, of which there is even less of. His pink cock pokes out lewdly from the hole in the front, underneath another tiny bow. Viktor presses his finger lightly into the hole in the back, against Yuuri’s entrance, delighted by the way Yuuri pushes his hips back into the touch.

The garter belt rests near Yuuri’s belly button and wraps around his waist. Viktor makes sure to brush the lace over his exposed cock as he pulls it on, smiling at the moan that causes.

The sheer black thigh-high tights on Yuuri’s legs are a pleasure, both to slide on and to look at. He clasps the garter belt’s clips to the front and then, gratefully, to the back, watching the elastic strain over the ample curve of Yuuri’s ass. There’s a visible triangle gap between the strap and his thigh, it’s pulled so tight.

“You’re exquisite.” Viktor says, cupping Yuuri’s ass, leaning down for a kiss. “I want to dress you up every day.”

Yuuri laughs against his lips. “This would be hard to skate in.”

“Everyone would be even more jealous of me,” Viktor says. “Although it would be a bit cold.”

“A bit? Viktor, I’d freeze.”

“I’d warm you up,” Viktor says, holding Yuuri’s hips and running his thumbs over his hipbones. “Lay down for me, Beautiful, on your back.”

Viktor unlocks his phone as Yuuri lays down, knees bent, legs spread. The lingerie is more of a delicate frame than an attempt to cover anything, designed so that the wearer can be teased and fucked in it without removing a single piece.

“Look at the camera,” Viktor says, because Yuuri’s looking to the side with a blush. In some ways he’s more forward when they’re performing in front of a crowd; spread before just Viktor, he’s more truly open, more vulnerable. “Perfect,” he says as Yuuri looks up. The camera clicks, capturing the full view: Yuuri’s hot gaze, red nipples, flushed cock.

He doesn’t miss the way Yuuri’s cock twitches with the sound of the camera click, which is delightful.

Viktor gets a few more shots at different angles: Yuuri’s needy expression, his sweet cock against satin, the garter belts straining over his curves. Then he reaches over and selects the black cock ring, a finishing touch.

“Yuuri,” he says, drawing him out of the dreamy headspace he’s already slipping into. “Reach down and cup your balls for me, lovely. Don’t touch your cock, okay?”

Yuuri moans as he palms his balls gently. The cock ring is made up of little straps. Viktor wraps the first set around the whole of Yuuri’s sex, behind his balls and over the base of his cock. He snaps it into place, tight and snug, and Yuuri makes a frustrated sound. Viktor kisses the gap between his garter belt and panties. “Hands down,” he commands, and Yuuri obeys immediately.

The next strap goes just around the base of his cock. Viktor is careful not to tease him too much at this stage, keeping his fingers light and focused. The third and final strap clips in underneath the first two, separating Yuuri’s balls into two distinct sections. With that tightly in place, Yuuri whimpers, his ability to come completely controlled.

Viktor gets a few more pictures, close up and zoomed out to take in Yuuri’s needy face. “You’re so hot, Yuuri. I wish you could see yourself like this. The pictures don’t do it justice.”

“Fuck me,” Yuuri chokes out. “ _Please_.”

“Hold on, Beautiful. This is my day, remember? We talked about this. What am I going to do to you?”

Viktor switches his phone from photo to video as Yuuri tries to gather himself together long enough to repeat it back.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says with effort, “You’re going to-”

“Look at me,” Viktor commands, not harshly. Yuuri meets his gaze, cheeks so red.

“You’re going to p-play with my hole, stretch me out with your fingers.”

“Yes, love, nice and slow. Then what?” Viktor uncaps the bottle of lube with his free hand.

“You’re going to fuck me with the vibrator,” Yuuri says.

“Mmhmm, I’m going to use it on your nipples too, and against your tied-up cock. And?”

Yuuri’s eyes have closed shut. “You’re going to record me begging for it.”

“Yes,” Viktor says. “Just like I’m recording this right now. You’re so needy for me, Beautiful. I love it.”

Yuuri’s eyes snap open and focus more on the camera. “Then I get to suck your cock.”

Yuuri can swallow Viktor’s cock, all of it, smooth and wet. He’s incredible at it. “I’ll fuck your pretty mouth, nice and slow. You’re the best at sucking cock, love.”

“Then you’ll fuck me,” Yuuri finishes.

“Right.  _Then_ , I’ll fuck you.” Viktor’s lips brush against the soft skin of Yuuri’s forehead. He smells like clean hotel soap. The phone clicks as the recording ends, set to the side.

Viktor pours the lube generously over his fingers and circles Yuuri’s entrance, slowly, wetly, with just the lightest of pressure. Yuuri lets out a shocked, breathy moan when Viktor leans down and presses his lips to the tip of Yuuri’s bound cock at the same time, teasing lightly with his tongue. The double sensation is a little cruel, true, but the sweet music of his lover panting against the sheets is worth it.

“Touch me more,” Yuuri demands, spread out like a wet dream. Viktor’s resting his weight over Yuuri’s thighs and can feel each aborted thrust upward. With feather-light kisses, Viktor trails his way down Yuuri’s erection and runs his lubed fingers against the sensitive zone of his perineum.

“I am touching you, Beautiful.” Yuuri’s testicles are separated by the leather straps of the restraints, uncomfortable and flushed. Viktor kisses each one, soft. Yuuri whimpers, unable to move into or away from the sensation. Viktor kisses his way back up to the tip and lightly licks the slit. “Your pretty cock’s so red for me. You want to come, don’t you?”

“Yesss,” Yuuri groans, reaching out with both hands for Viktor.

Viktor pulls his face away immediately. “Hands down.”

Yuuri reluctantly complies, huffing in frustration.

“Good, good.” Viktor leans back in, spreading Yuuri’s thighs a bit wider in the process. He uses his thumb to pull apart his plush ass cheeks and reveal his wet little hole, still glistening faintly with lube. He takes a picture from this angle, all ass and thighs, every intimate area fully exposed.

It’s so easy to press in his middle finger all the way, past the tight ring of muscle and into hot, smooth insides. Yuuri moans, low and needy, as Viktor works him open. During their first few times together, it had taken a lot of coaxing and reassurance to get accustomed to being fingered. With more experience and an even deeper pool of trust between them, Yuuri’s quickly gasping as three fingers stretch him out, clutching fistfuls of the sheets in desperation.

It’s a good thing, too, because Viktor leans down and softly begins to suck at the head of Yuuri’s cock again.

“ _Viktor._ ” Yuuri screams out, and oh, that sounds amazing, Viktor’s name in that tone. He tongues the crown of Yuuri’s cock and looks up to watch in appreciation Yuuri’s expression of tortured pleasure. His cheeks are flushed red, eyes held tightly closed, biting his lower lip, and showing incredible restraint at keeping himself still.

Viktor takes his mouth off of Yuuri’s cock long enough to say, “So good. You’re doing so good.”

Yuuri  _mewls_ and his fists in the sheets go white-knuckled. Viktor smiles, truly delighted, and swallows Yuuri’s entire length, sucking with hollowed cheeks. Yuuri’s loud gasps fill the air, unable to even form syllables as Viktor keeps fingering him open.

He could continue like this, drifting on the sweet music of his lover’s increasingly desperate voice, but. Yuuri  _is_ being so good.

Viktor pulls his fingers out of Yuuri's welcoming heat and presses a wet kiss to the tip of his cock as he sits back to rest his forearms over stocking-covered thighs.

It's a breathtakingly beautiful scene: Katsuki Yuuri in lace and satin, panting against the sheets, lost in pleasure. Viktor unlocks his phone awkwardly with his non-sticky hand and takes another few photos: his flush, bound cock, glistening with saliva, the sight of Viktor's finger underneath a garter strap, testing the elastic stretch.

If they were having a normal night together, Viktor would have already made him come with his mouth and Yuuri would be impatiently pulling Viktor closer to fuck him. Viktor takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he set this pace and it's going to remain slow, even with Yuuri amping him up as always.

“Feeling okay?” Viktor runs his fingers along the soft satin of the garter belt as he watches Yuuri's face.

“Mmmm. I can take much more than this.” Yuuri's eyes open and he smiles. His breathless voice betrays him, though. “You’re not going to hold back on me, are you?”

Viktor’s pants are very, very tight.  “I wouldn’t dream of it, my Yuuri.”

The hotel bedroom is carpeted, which puts a bit of a kink in the plans he’d had for their toys. A recording of Yuuri fucking himself on the suction-cup-tipped vibrator would be lovely. Viktor pulls the toy out and considers his options, absently pressing a finger to his lips and not missing the hungry look on Yuuri’s face.

Oh! Yes, there is a headboard to the bed, which will do nicely.

He slides up the bed, cups Yuuri’s cheek, and gently presses the black vibrator to his lips. Viktor bites his lip as that sweet mouth opens obediently to suck at its tip. With heavy intention, Yuuri meets his eyes and takes it in deeper. The expression in his eyes shows clearly what he’d rather have in his mouth.

He almost forgets to take a picture, it’s so engrossing. The way Yuuri moans and takes the toy in deeper when the camera comes out makes him very, very glad he remembered. “My own little porn star,” he says, causing Yuuri to bob his head around the toy and moan again.

It’s a shame to end his fun, but Viktor has a very desperate need to replace that toy with his cock and there are steps in between. He slides the toy out of Yuuri’s mouth with a wet pop.

“Lay back, eyes closed.” He doesn’t miss the way Yuuri shivers at his tone. “Now, what was I going to do again? Remind me.”

“Forgetful. You’re going to use it on my nipples, and my cock, and my ass.” Now that they’re really getting into it, that performance quality is back. Yuuri’s voice is steady and confident. He shifts his bent knees wider apart. “Viktor, please. Hurry up.”

There it is, full Eros Yuuri.

“Keep your eyes closed, hands down.” The vibrator hums to life under his hand, a low setting to start. The buzzing will betray its location, which is a shame. Viktor briefly has a flash of inspiration about noise-cancelling headphones for next time.

Yuuri’s sensitive, still-sore nipples have been sadly neglected today. Viktor lightly taps the black bow in the center of the cupless bra with one finger, then traces the area around his left areola. His skin is so soft.

Without warning or preamble, Viktor presses the spit-slicked vibrator to the red, abused tip of Yuuri’s right nipple. Yuuri cries out in an equal mix of pain and pleasure, scrunching his eyes shut and breathing hard as the toy pulses over sensitive bruises.

“You really like having your nipples played with, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes,” Yuuri says, gripping the sheets again and fighting not to move.

It’s a fine line between pleasure and pain and Viktor doesn’t have the stomach to push too hard. He pulls the vibrator back and kisses an apology into Yuuri’s chest, eyeing Yuuri’s fully-bound erection. He presses his still-clothed knee against it and rubs lightly, cloth over skin. With Yuuri sufficiently distracted, Viktor licks the tip of the toy and pushes it back and forth over his lover’s other nipple.

Shit, he should have been recording video or  _at least_ audio because the sweet, needy mewl Yuuri chokes out at the pressure should be preserved for all eternity.

Fully aware that he’s not the one with the cock ring, Viktor decides to up the pace just a bit.

The toy has dried a little, spit not making the best lube. That’s easily remedied with the fresh bottle of lubricant, which Viktor slicks quickly over the still-buzzing silicone.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, impatient, shifting his hips.

“Patience, patience.” Viktor says, wishing he’d thought to get out of his clothes a little sooner. He guides Yuuri’s hand to his own bound cock and presses the vibrator into his palm. “Hold these together for me, beautiful.”

Yuuri’s fingers can’t fit all the way around his erection and the toy at the same time, so he has to grip tight to hold the buzzing silicone firmly against his hardness. Viktor watches him pant against the sheets, lost in wave upon wave of pleasure. “Don’t move,” he commands, slipping out of his pants and underwear with shaky hands. It’s a good thing Yuuri’s eyes are still closed or his act would be completely blown.

When his hard cock is finally free, Viktor takes the toy back. There are tears in the corners of Yuuri’s scrunched-up eyes and his cheeks are red and flushed. Viktor guides him onto his hands and knees, ass pointed towards the headboard. The vibrator bobs lewdly a few times after it’s suctioned in place. Viktor helps align his hips so that the tip is pressed right against his entrance, then settles down on his knees before him.  

“Open your eyes.” Viktor says. Yuuri’s gaze is bright as their eyes meet. “Think you can do some of the work for me, beautiful?”

 _"Gladly,”_ Yuuri says, pushing backwards onto the toy much faster than Viktor would like.

He threads his fingers through Yuuri’s sweat-soaked hair and says, “Slower, darling.”

Yuuri slows his pace. Viktor can’t look away from the sight of the black toy sliding in and out, the firm muscles of Yuuri’s ass moving under smooth skin as he fucks himself open.

He completely forgets to record it. He completely forgets he has a camera, truthfully.

“Can you do some multitasking, sweetheart?” Viktor’s voice comes out too quick, too desperate. His fingers curl tighter in Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri pushes back so the toy is fully inside, one smooth, sweet slide, and opens his mouth in answer.

Viktor makes a choked sound and presses his sorely-neglected cock into Yuuri’s waiting mouth. Yuuri hums around it and swallows down as much as he can, cheeks hollowing out as he sucks and tongues Viktor’s erection. Viktor has to close his eyes and take a deep breath because Yuuri is  _too good at this_ and he’s already so, so close.

He needs to even the playing field, so he sets out to take apart Yuuri before he can be taken apart himself. “Yuuuuuri,” he draws out the vowels, “You’re doing such a good job. You’re so perfect at this, Beautiful.”

It’s like Viktor praising and acknowledging him fulfills a deep desire. Yuuri shivers. The red flush spreads further down his neck and chest, arousal and pleasure. Viktor uses his hand, still curled around the back of Yuuri’s skull, to hold him in place as he fucks his mouth slowly.

The wet sounds as he pushes in and out over Yuuri’s plush lips and talented tongue are delightfully obscene. It’s warm and smooth and Viktor uses every scrap of his control to keep up his pace and not come down his throat.

“You’re the only one who gets to do this, Yuuri. Always will be.” Reminders of just how much Yuuri possesses him are the ultimate move. Yuuri’s answering moan feels incredible over his cock. Viktor has to pull out of his mouth in pure self-preservation.

“ _Viktor,_ ” Yuuri chokes out, voice a plea, desperate and shaking. He’s still fucking himself, obediently slow, on the toy. Viktor brushes sweaty bangs out of Yuuri’s eyes, then reaches down to run his thumb over the wet bottom lip of his open mouth.

“Stop,” he says. Yuuri’s hips still with only a few inches of the toy inside him. “Look at me.”

With hands that are steadier than he feels, Viktor picks up the phone from the bed sheets and sets up a shot. With the addition of the camera, his confident, bold Yuuri shines brighter, lips still parted, eyes saying  _fuck me_.

With every click of the camera Viktor knows that the photos will never do the sight justice.

“You’ve been so good, Yuuri.” His voice is steady and warm. “I’m proud of you.”

“Viktor,  _please_.” Yuuri’s hips move a little as the praise hits, but Viktor gives him a pass just this once.

“All right, all right,” he soothes. “I’ll fuck you now. Turn around for me?”

Yuuri pulls off of the toy, adjusting himself on the bed so that he’s ass up, face down into the hotel pillow. His painfully hard cock bobs free between parted, stocking-covered legs. Viktor grips either side of Yuuri’s hips, appreciatively feeling the muscles under the skin as he lines up with Yuuri’s lube-slicked entrance, framed by black lace panties. It’s the work of a moment to apply more lube to himself.

Leaning over Yuuri’s back, Viktor whispers into a red-tipped ear, “I’m going to take the ring off. Think you can last longer than me?”

It’s a blatant challenge which Yuuri meets by pushing his hips back against Viktor’s cock. “Yes, yes.”

You don’t enter a competition without the resolution to win it. Viktor strokes Yuuri’s cock a few times, then undoes each snap slowly, making sure to brush his fingers against the warm skin. Yuuri pushes his face further into the pillow and spreads his thighs apart wider, desperate and keening.

Viktor presses forward, smooth and easy, the hot, tight warmth of his lover wrapping around him  _just right._  Yuuri’s already stretched out by the toy, so Viktor bottoms out fast and sets up a bruising pace from the start, in and out, the wet sound of each thrust in filling the air. “You take me in perfectly, Beautiful. So good.  _So_  good, Yuuri.” His voice is breathless but definitely stronger than Yuuri’s, who’s panting and moaning at each thrust.

As always, Viktor feels the tension coiling in his gut and knows he’ll have to play even dirtier to beat Yuuri’s stamina. He adjusts his hip so each press forward angles deeper, then reaches down past Yuuri’s shaking thighs to stroke his cock, fast and without mercy.

“Come for me, Yuuri, let me see you,” Viktor coaxes.

 _“Cheater.”_ Yuuri groans, still valiantly holding on.

“Let go for me, Beautiful,” Viktor says, slamming forward and making Yuuri gasp. “It’s okay. Show me how much you love this, Yuuri, being fucked and being  _mine_.”

With a toe-curling scream, Yuuri comes in Viktor’s hand. White streaks spurt across the bed sheets below as Viktor milks his cock through the orgasm, fucking him through it until he’s spent.

With that out of the way, he adjusts his pace down to a slower speed and kisses the nape of Yuuri’s neck, right above the leather of the collar, tasting salt.

“Perfect, Yuuri, perfect. Thank you, thank you.” He presses praise into his skin, kiss after kiss.

“You definitely cheated.” Yuuri says, a little sulky, breathless.

“I won.” Viktor says simply. “Now turn over for me?”

 _Now_ this  _is the perfect view_ he thinks, with Yuuri holding his knees up to his chest and his hips elevated on a pillow. It’s lucky that the lingerie is so insubstantial or it would be even more of a mess. There’s a wet patch on the garter belt and shiny spurts of come decorate his stomach. Viktor slides in between those sweet thighs and leans in for a kiss as he begins to fuck Yuuri again.

“You were made for this, Yuuri,” Viktor says, pulling back to whisper in his ear. “Custom made, just for my cock.  _Look_ at you.”

“I was made for your cock, Vikt-ahhhh-” Yuuri gasps as Viktor pounds his ass at a brutal pace. The firm slap of his pelvis against Yuuri’s hips is punctuation.

“You liked it when I fucked you in front of everyone, didn’t you, Beautiful?”

“I like it when they know you're all  _mine_ ,” Yuuri growls.

“What do you say we go back to the club tonight, in your come-stained little outfit? Show you off, my pretty pet.” Viktor has a very clear mental image of Yuuri, debauched in lace, nearly naked underneath Viktor's jacket as they walk the chilly streets to the club.

Yuuri's cock is starting to harden again, incredible stamina coming to his aid. The insubstantial panties are stained with lube.

“I’ve been so cruel to you, love. Not letting you come for so long.” Yuuri's hard-earned release slides between their stomachs. “I think I’ll see how many times you can come for me tonight with an audience, darling, sitting in my lap with your pretty legs spread wide open.”

Just the thought is riling Yuuri up, making his hips angle forward. “Viktor, Viktor--ahhh!”

“Everyone will see how desperate you are for me,” Viktor continues, feeling the undeniable pressure building within. One of the garter clips slips from Yuuri’s stocking as Viktor grips his thigh. The black silk begins to slide down with each thrust.

“Viktor, please, I want to feel you come inside my ass, please, please.”

“I’ll fill you up, Beautiful.” The thought of his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, leading him down the street as his come drips wetly down Yuuri’s perfect thighs, is tantalizing. Yuuri unflinchingly trusts Viktor with his whole heart and his whole body, enough to relinquish full control like this.

Life and love and trust. Viktor comes hard and heavy into Yuuri’s tight little hole, touch still loving even as he shakes with the force of orgasm.

Viktor wants to flop down and cling to Yuuri, cuddle him close until they’re skin to skin all over, no space in between. Instead, he cants his hips a little to the side and gathers Yuuri close rather than crush him with his weight by laying on top.

“I love you,” Viktor says, kissing the corner of Yuuri’s mouth and up to his flush cheek in a trail of soft touches. He runs a hand down Yuuri’s sticky belly, soothing. “I love you, Yuuri. Thank you, thank you.”

“I love you,” Yuuri echoes, reaching out to cup Viktor’s cheek with his palm. “I can’t imagine what I did to deserve you.”

Viktor kisses the tip of Yuuri’s nose, heart full. “I ask myself the same thing.”

 


End file.
